log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Weapons in the LHSNG
A list of weapons in Log Horizon: New Adventure Land. Aside from providing additional stat bonuses, some weapons will recruit Log Horizon characters for your guild. However, their associated weapons are not locked to them and can be used with anybody. Note: This list is not comprehensive. Most of these weapons are ones that I currently own or are promoted as part of a gacha. Sword |ATK = 114 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 57 |description = |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 63 |DEF = 31 |SPD = 0 |description = |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 278 |DEF = 84 |SPD = 0 |description = A lightweight straight sword that's as heavy as 10 gold coins. Those who want both strength and durability should not pick this sword. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 106 |DEF = 97 |SPD = 0 |description = A blade that does not aim to kill, but rather to deal damage over time. Popular with some battle maniacs who enjoy prolonging their battles. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 193 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 165 |description = Though it looks like an ordinary sword, mithril steel's sharpness is beyond regular steel's. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 527 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 190 |description = Its handle provides a better grip than ordinary swords, allowing you to put more power into your strikes. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 134 |DEF = 75 |SPD = 0 |description = This massive sword is heavy and difficult to use. Because it's made of stone, it's much more effective at bashing people than cutting them. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 323 |DEF = 152 |SPD = 0 |description = A sword whose only purpose is for taking revenge. Afterwards, all that remains is emptiness. This sword holds the karma of many people. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 196 |DEF = 110 |SPD = 0 |description = It is said that this warped sword has slashed everything in its path. Time and time again, people have sought it for its pure, brutal power. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 196 |DEF = 110 |SPD = 0 |description = An old sword that is visibly worn. This famous sword has a long history of protecting its wielders. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 376 |DEF = 125 |SPD = 0 |description = According to lore, this sword once made a giant hole in Theldesia. Many things about it remain a mystery, like when or how it was made. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 1050 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 380 |description = Five swordsmiths each added a blade to this sword. This blade has decided a fate that cannot be escaped. |effect = Has a moderate chance of slightly lowering damage received from the target's normal attack. }} Dagger |ATK = 50 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 50 |description = |effect = N/A }} Cestus |ATK = 494 |DEF = 247 |SPD = 0 |description = A glove that can even catch a heavy rock. A power stone overflowing with strength is embedded in it |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 672 |DEF = 204 |SPD = 0 |description = A thoroughly-tempered glove made with polished jet-black stone from Fourland Island, which was mined at the base of Sacred Mountain . |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 129 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 140 |description = A masterpiece that was able to fell even a bear with a single blow. Even average knuckles are heavy, so someone that can use this can be called a full-fledged adult. |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 192 |DEF = 87 |SPD = 0 |description = Three red talons with a dull shine. It is said that this masterpiece has the power of a demon sealed within, as it has the appearance of being covered in chains. |effect = N/A }} Katana Spear |ATK = 88 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 68 |description = |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 129 |DEF = 40 |SPD = 0 |description = |effect = N/A }} Bow |ATK = 59 |DEF = 59 |SPD = 0 |description = |effect = N/A }} |ATK = 56 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 31 |description = |effect = N/A }} Staff |ATK = 66 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 50 |description = |effect = N/A }} |rarity = UR |attribute = Dark |recruits = [[Fine Clothes Rieze]] |LV = 100 |HP = 0 |ATK = 11952 |DEF = 2786 |SPD = 4262 |description = A wand of ice with the sparkle of the North Star lodged in its tip. The radiance of the cold star pierces enemies in all directions. |effect = Lowers enemy's Defense Lowers enemy's Attack }} Polearm |ATK = 74 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 59 |description = |effect = N/A }} |rarity = UR |attribute = Dark |recruits = [Misa/SNG#LR|[Fine Clothes Takayama Misa]] |LV = 100 |HP = 4493 |ATK = 8484 |DEF = 0 |SPD = 0 |description = The sickle of a knight who slew a dragon with an endlessly deep grudge. It seems that hatred seeped into the sickle itself, and to this day, it roars in its rage. |effect = Has a high chance of absorbing HP with a normal attack }} Category:SNG Category:Items